Soldiers Of The Dead
by Gazdav
Summary: An old man tells of a time he fought real monsters, to his grandchildren. When he was a young man. a soldier of the Black Watch, helping in country that was not his. telling of his fears and the pain of those he lost.
1. Chapter 1

A new story of somesoldiers from the British Army, on an exchange with the JGSDF (Japanese's ground self-defence force) this will contain mostly OC's, I will write in the original characters from highschool of the dead but not quiet decided how much of a part they will have. I am** not** looking for OC's so please do** not** send any

I do not own Highschool of the dead. this is a fanfiction i make no money from this work.

**Soldiers of the dead**.

On the shade of a porch in Japan an old man was sat on a chair he had that look about him that all old warriors have as he remembered his youth and the times of adventure and pain.

He was sat with his grandchildren and their friends around him. He felt blessed that he could have such a family, after those dark times. Speaking in a strange accent that was normal in this part of the new world "so my wee ones, will you like to hear a story?" he asked the enticed children. One of the children a girl with black almost violet hair spoke first. "Tell us of when you fought the monsters Ojiisan"

The old man huffed "well ok but are ye sure you'll no get nightmares. Because if you do I'm sure your mother or your grandmother, with that sword of hers will kill me" he addressed the little girl. Another a boy with spiky black hair spoke "No we won't sofu"

"Well ok but it is a secret between you and me" He said even though he could see their grandmother chuckling and shaking her head with its long dyed brown hair.

As he drew up the courage to talk about times gone passed, as he was hit by a pang of pain, for those that he missed and those that went home. Shaking off the feeling form his mind and with a glimmer in his eyes that made him appear younger than his 70 years, he began his story.

"It all started years ago, in the spring of 2013"

Outside the regimental headquarters of the 32nd infantry regiment east army JGSDF, stood two soldiers that did not look like the normal that moved to and fro, as the regiment went about its daily life.

stood smartly Dressed in the new MTP (multi-terrain Pattern) battle dress, with a strange looking head dress called a tam o' shanter, this was kaki coloured that had a blood red plume of fathers coming from a cross shaped cap badge on the right temple. These men clearly did not belong to the Japanese's ground forces.

They did in fact belong to 2 Platoon, A Company, 3rd Battalion the Royal Regiment of Scotland, The Black Watch from the British Army.

The reason for their visit to Japan. The 32nd regiment in 1 year was to deploy on a **United Nations Peacekeeping Force in Cyprus** (**UNFICYP**) taking over part of the British sector of the Green line so as to free up more British troops for OP HERRICK in Afghanistan. The exchange was so that the officers and men of the regiment could get use to the British troops, which they would be working with.

This was to be Japans first major deployment, since the second world war and the laws that had to be passed, due to the Japanese constitution and the uses of force in foreign policy. Yes they had deployed limited amounts of observers in the past. But this was the first deployment of a regiment size and a proud moment for the JGSDF more so that the 32nd regiment had been chosen.

The reason for the British involvement was because the Japanese where being as thought as always. Asking the nation, with the most experience in that the area. British involvement had gone back to when the line was first set up in 1974. The idea behind the exchange came from both the country's politicians. A friendly exchange program was then suggested. The British would teach them a little about the green line, that was more a babysitting job, as you keep the Greeks away from the Turkish and vice versa. The Japanese would get much needed experience and knowledge from the British.

Also a start for when HMS Ocean turned up, with a load of Royal marines and a complete amphibious task force, in 6 weeks for joint exercise that Japan was to hosting, that years EXERCISE RIMPAC.

This however did not bother the two men they were there to do a job. the first man was Captain (Cpt) John (Boss) Travis who was in charge of the group of soldiers. Standing at 6 foot 4 inches tall the man from Falkirk towered over most men looking intimating but was generally described by those that knew him as the genital giant. Stood next to him was Sargent (Sgt) Grant (foxy) Scott a man with deep greying red hair (hence the name foxy or silver fox) from Dundee who was to be the second in command of their little group of 20. 2 full sections of 8 men, 1 medic, 1 mechanic, 1 Rupert, and the platoon sergeant.

The meeting with the commanding officer of the 32nd regiment Lieutenant Colonel Sato. Went well, with invites to the officers and sergeants messes, then to the colonels home, for the both of them.

"Very hospital peoples the Japanese Boss." Grant was taking informally as it was just the two of them as is the norm. Most officers are giving the nickname of boss, as it still shows respect to the rank. This would only be done inside that person's direct chain of command and not to others outside of it, or those above the position of platoon commander.

"That they are Grant. Just remember the Japanese are very polite, but still have a dislike of foreigners" was the short reply. John was never a believer in long drawn out explanation cutting the bullshit as he would often say.

"Aye boss.. But why did we end up with this gig? Normally the Gurkhas' deal with this end of the world." he asked

John took his time to come up with an answer ""Because the Gurkha Rifles, are going on op's (operations). So our Battalion picked up the tasking. It will be fun… how often do you get Paid to go to Japan" he was unusually happy for the normal straight laced humourless man that John was famous for.

"I suppose you are right that and it beats going to Afghanistan, for the 3rd time." was his answer Grant was a veteran of 16 years' service. With umpteen tours of duty under his belt from war fighting in Iraq to peacekeeping in Kosovo and Cyprus he was the most experienced soldier on the exchange, next to his section commander corporal Matt (Mac) Mackie. Who was his best friend and had about done just as long as him, in the service. If it was not for his drunken exploits in his younger years he would probably have his third strip by now.

John turned to face Grant then asked. "Have the Jocks picked up the vehicles and equipment, from the C17's that came in this morning yet?" the officer asked curious as to what was taking so long.

Well last time I spoke with corporal Mackie, he was having a bit of trouble with crab air and they had just unpacked everything to check it all over. He should be here soon" crab air, that ever so dependable and normally late service called the RAF, or more notably the transport command element of it. 2 days ago all the equipment was left at RAF Brize Norton with Cpl Mackie and private (Pvt) Smudge Smith for him to escort it here. As always the RAF had lived up to its reputation and was late.

"Mind you Sir speak of the devil" the sergeant spoke while pointing up the road.

In the distance one Land Rover Defender E- WIMIK with trailer 2 Jackal 2's and 1 Coyote Tactical Support Vehicle, appeared carrying some of the men, weapons and equipment appeared down the road.

Captain Scott turned round to the Sargent "I thought we were getting just Jackals for this?" The Jackal is the main fire support and patrol vehicle in the Army Replacing the land rover defender E-WIMIK.

Built by supercat it offered better protection and durability in a 4X4 the Coyote was the support version that was a 6X6. giving a larger load area.

"No boss I sent you an email and told you in the brief that the marines got the all the Jackal's we got what was left. Besides I think we got the better deal with the Coyote."

The Vehicles pulled up and then the familiar voice of his long-time friend Mac shouted out "Morning Sarg need a lift."

"Aye I do." he shouted with a smile. "but how many time have I got to tell you there are only two types of sarg in the army, that is a massage and a sausage and I'm nether" Mac ginned a goofy grin "lots more than you have Saaargeeent." drawing out the last word for effect. "Anyway where to pal" Grant flipped his friend the finger then spoke. "Armoury first to get the weapon's put to bed. Then the Accommodation so we can settle in for the day."

"Right oh jump in and lead the way." Mac then indicated to the commander's seat for his friend as he had taken the opportunity to drive.

"How was the flight over Mac?" Grant asked him. It was going to take a few minutes to get to the other side of the base

"Shite" was his less than enthusiastic reply "Fucking Crabs… fucked us about took us 2 bloody days cooked up in ether air terminals or a C17 full of kit. How about you"

"It was… well a belter. Stopped over in Qatar, nice sexy air hostesses what more could a man ask for." Grinning ear to ear he said winding him up about the nice civilian flight." all Mac did was looked his friend up and down and answered "fuck you…. All we had, was some fat load master, which would not stop farting." Grant could not help but laugh at the remark "bum deal pal bum deal"

Mac started laughing "you're not wrong mate"

The trip to the armoury was short. now for the boring work Grant thought to himself as all the checks for the weapon systems that they brought with them will need to be done as well as unbundled this is a job for the whole platoon that got the message sent earlier and where stood outside the Armoury in a gaggle.

Mac and the other corporal, Scot Mathews shook hands in a shot greeting "boss is here mate" Mac quickly said "na problems pal… right guys get fell in!" the platoon all responded at once getting fell in to the normal formation in front of the platoon commander as the corporals took their place at the back of their sections.

"Right men and lady" John loudly talked so all could hear him. "We are here to start some training with the Japanese's in the next day or two, on the UN green line op they are undertaking next year. Also a bit of a show and tell, they will get to see some of our kit and we in return will get to see some of theirs." At this point a phone started ringing an embarrass look suddenly came over the platoon commander. As the platoon boisterously reacted to what is a taboo in a parade. On looking at the phone it was the battalion op's room back home. "platoon sergeant carry on I need to take this" Grant looked at the boss "battalion already checking up on us sir?" he asked the officer. "It would seem so well full briefing tonight at 1800… Sort all this out I'll get you if you are needed." with that he put the phone to his ear and waked off.

Grant turned back to the platoon "right lads and lassie get your rifles out the bundles, then get over here. There was a flurry of activity as all the gear was unpacked and the soldiers lined up to get them put away. Under the watchful eyes of their NCO's.

30 minutes later the final count was for personal weapons 12x L85A2's 4 with the L123A2 UGL all with the LLM-01 (laser light module), 2x L22A2 carbins, 2x L110A1 lmgs 2x L129 sharp shooters, 1x L115 sniper rifle and 20x L106A1 sig pistols.

Next was onto the Vehicle mounted systems 4x L7A2 GPMG's (gimpy), 2x L2A1 HMG's (50 cal) and 2x H&K 40mm GMG.

Over an hour later. Grant was sitting taking stock over the small arsenal that they had brought with them, when a voice asked him "We starting a small war Grant?"

He looked up from his paperwork full of serial and butt numbers that had just been checked off. It was Mac.

Mac was a strange man, with strange tastes. He was the sort of person that would go out buy the loudest shirt he could find. Then get blind drunk. This would normally lead to some sort mischief that would get him time with the RSM (Regimental Sargent Major AKA GOD) minus the tea and cake. But in grants opinion there was no finer soldier. He was going to miss him, as he was transferring to the SAS having completed his pre-selection top of the class and in the summer was off on the full selection course.

"Maybe but I sure as hell hope not." it was at this point he noticed John returning looking rather sombre "what's up boss?" Both Grant and Mac asked in unison. Mac took the opportunity first punching his friend hard on the shoulder "Jinxed mother fucker"

John was not a man to mince his words or dance around a subject. "Get the Lance corporals to finish off I want the command group now!" he order the two men, Grant answered first, hearing the not time to fuck about tone in his voice. "On it… NCO's! on me" as soon as the order was given the 3 corporals 3 lance corporals ran over to him, standing in a half circle around John and Grant.

"Mike Take over here" he pointed to the senior of the junior ranks Lance Corporal Michal Gabriel the 2i/c of 2 section . "The command group is going for a chat Sir, do you want Cpl Stevens and LCpl Hirano with us" Corporal Tracy Stevens is the attached medic from the RAMC (Royal Army Medical Corp) and the only female in the platoon. LCpl Jiro Hirano (Jay) was from REME (Royal Electrical Mechanical Engineers) and was to be the mechanic for the tasking, being half Japaneses he was also fluent in Japanese and the platoon interpreter. "Yes!... this concerns them too as attachments" was the short reply.

10 minutes later the command group consisting of the Boss, Grant, Mac, Scot, Tracy, Jay, and Corporal Daniel (Dan) Ocean from sniper platoon Support Company. All sat down in the boss's accommodation, as he opened his note book to give a briefing to his platoon HQ.

He looked at each person in turn, as if to gain some insight into the reactions he is about to get. "Right guys I'm not going to fuck about… that was Battalion headquarters back home and the news I have, is going to fuck things up, good and proper for us." pausing for a few moments so as to let how serious this was sink in.

"As of 23:00 GMT tonight so in about 15 minutes The United Kingdome is Closing its borders to all persons civilian, political and military" the silence in the room was total as his words echoed in their minds Mac was first to say something. "What the fuck boss?" it was an open question that had the tone of are you shitting me.

"As you all know riots started in the Balkans about 3 weeks ago. This has then spread from one country to the next, with civil unrest reported at an all-time high. Then Police and military forces of those countries soon become overpowered and unable to cope with the mass riots… Intelligence at first, reckoned it was going to be similar to the unrest that was seen in the Middle East last summer…"

John then changed his tone to one that had deadly seriousness to it. "But now they are slowly changing their minds. the most resent theory is, it is some sort of infection that overwhelms anyone it comes into contact with. Possibly some sort of bio weapon attack or test that went wrong and eventually got into the general population. But this is just speculation at the moment. reports of outbreaks of unrest are now worldwide, parts of Europe are now totally dark, with no information coming out. So the government has decided to hold anyone, that is in an airport or a port in quarantine and closes all access to the country. The police have even been armed and the government has authorised Military aid to the civil power." just that last part of that stamen was enough to spark total interest as that was the name for when the armed forces came to the aid of the police when things went tits up. "They are clamping down on any unrest at home, as the labs at Porton Down do their investigation, on some of the persons with this strange infection… that is cropping up."

He stayed silent for a moment until Grant asked "so where does that leave us over here some of the guys are married" John continued and answered the question "Battalion will keep us informed. Currently we are to stay put and offer any help if it is wanted. HMS Ocean has been re-tasked to the English Channel, as part of a blockade… So no EXFILL (exfiltration) for the foreseeable future they are asking the Australians for a ship to come get us. But as they have closed down as well there is no word yet." pausing again as everybody took notes.

Mac then asked "what do we do here then boss"

"Our orders are if asked, to help the Japanese… then do so. I am also to offer our help to their CO. if it comes to it we are authorised to survive by any means necessary with in our Rules of Engagement so JSP398 card Alpha (standard ROE to the inherent right to self-defence) is in effect. We are also to report in on sat comms once every 24 hours at 11:00 GMT 19:00 local if sat comms go down then HF radio, on the BBC world service network. Failure to report will result in our evacuation getting cancelled. We are getting sent via secured email a load of BATCO (battle code one time pad)and radio frequencies because we can't put a fill in our BOMAN radios."

the group all sat there in silence as the information was put down.

John then spoke again "Now for the bad news." Mac looked up "that was the good.. fuck me… this must be divesting then." John continued "the last part of the int I have been given was that there has been an outbreak of violence in a city near here conservative reports recon we will be in the thick of it soon enough ether tomorrow or the day after. Currently our CO is talking to the CO 32nd regiment and the politicians are talking too. There is talk of the UN calling a pandemic but that is early doors yet. that is all I know so far"

After some time and murmuring of fuck this shit Dan spoke "that so… When will we know what involvement we will have?" Dan the calm and unfazed by any situation sniper, did not say much so when he did take his opportunity to say something, it was normal direct and to the point and most would listen.

John answered in his normal way no bull "At the moment sit and watch until we are needed. I'm not about to Rambo this shit. However a little prep never hurt anyone." tuning to Grant he gave some instructions "I want us ready to go at a moment's notice. Have all the platoon and gear in a position to go. Get the soft mounts on the waggons and have them fully fuelled up. Get the guys packed out, so as to be ready to move on a 5 minute notice. All weapons are to stay in the armoury for now and I will see about getting us some ammunition from our hosts, if things go south… Now section commanders go inform your jocks… full brief at 20:00… I will be going to see our new CO. set the spare room up as a platoon ops room." there was a quick talk among themselves as the work to be done was divided up as John left the room only to have Grant run up beside him.

"This all legit sir." he asked john looked back at him "I hope so. As for a joke this is right out there."

Looking down for a second Grant then replied. "Well if this is your idea of a fun tasking sir, you have got me interested."

* * *

Ojiisan: addressing someone else's grandfather

Sofu: addressing your grandfather.

Authors note: Please review so I can see whether to carry this on. also may need a beta later.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Highschool of the dead. this is a fanfiction i make no money from this work.

**Soldiers of the dead**.

Chapter 2

"So Ojiisan you did not know that there were monsters at the time?" the curious little girl asked.

The old man smiled at her youthful curiosity. "No none of us Knew, it was just one of those things that happen in the war at first, confusion. The Sargent and the corporals or the captain did not know they just did not have the information. Were they good men well, that is for history and you to judge, but I had no finer friends." Again a look of loss flashed over his face. His beautiful even in age wife flashed him that smile that she always did to comfort him. A smile that would calm a raging lion.

"So any way where was I? oh near the start."

John and Lieutenan Colonel (LtCol) Sato were sat in his office, Talking about the incidents that where braking out, in just about every city in japan. "So Captain I have spoken to your commanding officer in Scotland. He speaks of you highly and wishes you luck, in what he reckons will be hard times for you and your men." LtCol Sato was seen as a firm but fair man by his men he liked discipline and order and seeing what was happening to the country he loved was upsetting for him.

John nodded then spoke to the older man

"Thank you sir" he may not have been part of the JGSDF, but calling superior officers "Sir." Whatever the nation, doses tend to help. Even more so for a country as thick in traditions as Japan. "Is there anything you would like my men and I to do for you?" it had been the 7th or 8th time he had asked in the last 48 hours.

"John when you first asked me that, I felt a little insulted. As it suggested that you thought my men were not good enough for this." John looked directly at the Colonel with his best poker face, while thinking, that was not what we meant.

"But I see that is not the case. You and your men are professional soldiers, only willing to help new friends. As you know most of my men are deployed ether in the city or at some of the key installations surrounding the city." he then looked down at a coffee in is hands as if it held the answers before continuing on.

"We have had casualty's lots of casualties. The people bite you and then you die of some murder's diseases in their bite, or they just rip you apart. Orders have come from the highest parts of Government the Prime Minister, the Diet and the Emperor himself or what's left of them. To stop all unrest using any means necessary, including lethal force."

John interrupted "what do you mean thy bite you"

what was this man on about, is this just not civil unrest. Or was the speculation from the INT boys true, that this is some sort of bio/chemical attack. Like a mass drugging using something like LSD in the water system. John was inwardly cursing himself for not paying attention during the annual CBRN (chemical biological radiological nuclear) training that was one of the MATTs (Mandatory Annual Training Tests) in the army. He would have to ask Cpl Mathews as he was a CBRN instructor and what his opinion was.

Sato looked to the British officer. "As in they grab you, then sink their teeth into you, or with the incredible strength they possess literally rip you apart." he paused a little to see the man's reaction he was impressed all he was doing was taking notes and did not seem fazed about this revelation. "we have found, that even if you shoot then multiple times they are very hard to put down only mass damage to the head works." this did get a reaction

"Ok so you are saying they bite you… you die… or they rip you limb from limb and you die the only way to kill them is or a shot to the head or to do massive injury… if you forgive me sir but this sounds like some B movie crap" John was thinking… really? Not that he had no intent in not believing him, it just sounded a bit surreal.

The older officer looked to him surprised at the summery "I suppose you are right John. If it was not for me seeing it with my own eyes, I would say the same thing, but at any rate I have something for your men to do. As your men are form an elite unit I am going to give you a task I just don't have the man power and your men are just too good an opportunity to pass."

Finally. John thought to himself "Ok sir what's the Job."

LtCol Sato started his brief. "You are to take your unit and one of the SAT teams on base A sniper pairs to the docks, so they can go to the airport. After that you are to go and assist B Company (Coy), at the east Police station."

John took down the details "Can you tell me any support and stores we are getting for this. And the ROE we are to use."

This time Sato looked a little embarrassed. "Well go see my quartermaster (QM), he has been instructed to give you all you ask for. Plus whatever you brought with you… Support well that is limited even for my men. No ISTAR (Intelligence, Surveillance, Target accusation and reconnaissance) cover and intelligence is only through men on the ground. Your reporting chain is directly to me or Major (Maj) Hinto officer commanding B Coy. You are to use your ROE this has been approved by the DIET and myself"

Not good but doable was Johns thoughts "So no support but as much gear as we can take ok tell your QM that we will be at his department in about 30 minutes once loaded up we will be ready to go in about 3 hours tell your SAT team to be ready at our accommodation at 13:00 for orders, so they get to meet us and are brief on how they are to get there."

As john got up to leave Sato held out his hand "good luck captain."

Accepting his hand John replied "Thank you sir" while inwardly thinking if what he says is true… by fuck are we going to need it.

0000

5 minutes later the boss had walked in and handed a warning order to Grant "looks like we're up." Looking at the laminated card that gave a quick out line to the task ahead

O grope: time 13:00.

O group: location in front of accommodation.

Possible tasks: Escort sniper team to port. Assist B coy on ops.

COord : Pl Sgt to go to QM for ammo and equipment section commanders to ready veh and wpns. Pl Commd. Writing orders.

This card was then handed to each member of the platoon, followed by a flurry of activity as everyone set to the out layed tasks.

Grant was now down at the QMs with the section 2i/c's. As the platoon sergeant he is in charge off the administration group. This consists of himself and the lance corporals, their his job falls into 3 category's Bullets, beans and beds the 3 B's and all the crap that comes with that. He would take the gear then distribute this to the sections via the 2i/c's. This then leaves the Command group the platoon commander and his section commanders in place to give instructions and orders.

"Ok let's see what we have." Grant said to the other three, looking at the large pile of ammunition. Dividing it up mentally taking a note of everything on an ammo cas state card( a lamented card depicting ammunition quantities held in the platoon and casualty sates of the men. )

"we have

2,000 9mm

20,000 rounds of 5.56mm in bandoliers of 150

8,000 rounds of 5.56mm link

60 rounds of 40mm for the ugls

8 grenades HE

40 Smoke grenades

40 Para illume rockets

4 Phosphorus grenades

15,000 rounds of 7.62mm link

4,000 7.62 in boxes of 20

6,000 rounds of 12.7mm for the 50 cals

6,000 rounds of 40mm for the GMG

900 rounds of civilian 338. For Dan the sneaky sniper man.

And a Partridge in a pair tree"

More than enough for a baby siting job" he said to Mike

"Well more than I thought we would Foxy" the young lance corporal said to him as he started to divide up the ammo with the others.

Mike was 21 and form Glenrothes Fife. He joined the army as a junior soldier at the age of 16 years and 8 months to start his training at the army foundation collage Harrogate. On His 18th birthday the present from the battalion was his first deployment. After he completed the 6 months pre-deployment training with the battalion, he was off to the sand pit that was Afghanistan. He retuned just after his 19th birthday. Then on his return he decided that he would leave the rifle company and start the long training and experience gaining to become a sniper instructor. That started with a transfer to sniper platoon in Support Company passing the selection to become a sharp shooter first. Then off to IBS (infantry Battle School) Brecon to learn the first part to become a sniper. on his return he was posted into sniper platoon on probation, until he completed his part 2 training. When he turned 20 he completed his junior promotion cadre picking up his lance corporal, Mike was on this task as Dans number two in their sniper pair.

"That maybe so, but I would be happier if we had some N LAW's or ASM's but they don't have them. He tried offering us a HOWA 84RR. It looks a bit like an RPG, but as none of us have used one before. It would probably be more of a liability than a help. But hay ho can't have it all."

"Foxy?" it was Sloth trying to get the sergeants attention, while dragging a pallet truck full of boxes.

Sloth lance corporal Ryan (Sloth) Smith. Had picked up his nick name not because he was lazy, but more to do with his looks. Or as Mac had so kindly put it, the first day he had seen him. "Fucking hell! You have a face that Walt Disney couldn't draw and he did goofy."

"What is it lad." Grant shouted back.

"We got the ration packs! And er well I hope you all like rice, as you have it with everything. I also scrounged up some camping gas for the lads that have jetboils or pocket rockets, as this stuff is all eat cold, or has them crap heat pads. So we won't be short of brews"

"Good! Well get it divided up, the lads will be here soon." Grant chuckled to himself, he may be one ugly fucker, but he knows how to get stuff and that gas is just proof.

0000

The sound of air the around him suddenly erupted into roars of noise as 3 6.1l and one 2.5l engines arrived signalling the arrival of the rest of the platoon. With 2 armed jackals a coyote and one Wimk pulling up. Some of the JGSDF soldiers that where around stopped to take in the sight of the large open top gun platforms as the engines died and the bodies spilled out of them.

"Right lads get this lot divided up and bombed up. I want to be out of here in figures 40. Section 2/ic's get a grip of all this." Grant shouted out.

Again the watching soldiers stood in silence watching the foragers, surprised at the speed of their work. As in less than 30 minutes the pile of kit was gone divided up between the vehicles and men.

13:00

Stood in front of the jocks were John and Grant with the new attachments off to one side.

"Right guys note books out and start taking notes on this." there was a monetary disruption as the men and women got out their books and pens.

This is your orders for the next 72 hours.

"**Prelims**

Security: of this o group is provided by the camp guard actions on attack are to stand back and let them handle it and wait for my QBO's(quick battle orders)

Task Org: we are now part of the 32nd regiment JGSDF and B Coy, Until further notice. Attached to us are sniper pair from the SAT Rika and Tajima there will be no detachments

Seating plan: you are now stood in front of the vehicles you will be calling home for the foreseeable future. Rika and Tajima you will ride in the back of the Coyote that's the 6 wheeler." looking over to the pair to, he indicated to where they are to stand for now.

Maps: all section commanders and 2i/c's have a copy of the map folds and coordinates.

Weather: in the next 24 hours it will be normal spring weather possible rain over the next 3 days, high temperatures of 14c lows of -1 at night. Moon state is half waining no moon in 4 days.

Model: we don't have one so look at your maps I will refer to grids later.

Ground: the ground we are going to be covering is all urban with high rise flats and buildings and a port complex and a few scattered parks. be aware that some roads are blocked with abandoned vehicles or well I will get on to the enemy in a moment.

**Situation: **

Guys I am going to have to ask, that you are open minded about this. The situation is pretty bad and it is worldwide and we are stuck here and to assist, as best we can. But latest int is that the Enemy we face are people that have been infected with some unknown contagion. Once infected it take anything from 2 minutes to 24 hours to succumb to it. As of yet there is no cure…

situation Enemy forces: the enemy are contaminated people they possess grate strength, hand to hand fighting is not advised, they have extreme resistant to all types of injury's and feel no pain only damaging the brain will kill them. Known weaknesses so far are that they do not possess good balance and are blind. Secondary enemy are possible groups of people armed with hunting rifles or shot guns and possibly any illegal fire arms that may have been obtained.

Rules of engagement Card Alpha is in effect.

Situation Friendly forces: casualties have been high all main bridges have been blocked off this was an attempt to contain the infection however this failed. Currently we are trying to hold several schools and police stations as evacuation points. evac canters are being deployed outside the city and safe zones are starting to get setup on islands with no or little infection rates.

Any questions?" normally John would not ask but considering the information he had just given it only seemed appropriate.

Private Smudge Smith asked the question on everyone's minds "So Boss are you saying that we are fighting Zombies? Because seriously…. you have got to be kidding."

"No I am not kidding Smith, but we are not on a zombie hunt we are here to assist only. Any way lets continue on.

**Mission **

Our mission is in 2 parts first to escort the SAT members to the port so they can catch a boat to the airport. second is to join up with B Coy 32nd regiment at the north east police station to protect the evac point that is there. "This was then repeated word for word so that everyone is clear on the mission.

**Execution **

My intent is to move from here in 2 hours: we will drive to the port fallowing the main roads that we know that are clear most of them fallow the river that divides the city, to the port after we get there we will drop off you and your partner then prepare to move to the police station on arriving at the police station I will report to commander B Coy for instructions. This will be broken down into 4 phases

Phase 1: Route to port we will leave here driving down route 23 to route 6 next to the river until we arrive at the port.

Phase2: actions on arrival at port. Currently the port is clear we are to go to pier 3 for the SAT members to get a boat. that is whare you and your partner will leave us Rika" he looked up to the female sniper receiving a thumbs up.

Phase3: we will leave the port after an hour to get some scoff down your necks then head back up route 6 untill we get to route 108 this will take us over the sinos bridge expect this to be difficult as last report was it was partly blocked. next is route 8 and that takes us to the police station to link up with B Coy.

Phase4: On arrival Dan and Mike will deploy to an observation point of their choosing. I will go see OC B Coy for further instructions.

**Service support **

Dress: is full MTP

Equipment: osprey body armour, helmet, eye protection, and gloves

Weapons: your issue weapon. Snipers you will require your suppressors. loading state is loaded and made ready.

Ammunition: full load of 6 magazines and a bandolier of 150 rounds and 3 magazines for your pistol each lmg 600 rounds UGL 4 bombs each then section commanders up to you for grenades. snipers your own desecration.

rations: make sure you eat the container meal that will be here in a moment and each man should have 24 hours in your day sack.

Medical: have 2 CAT tourniquets, 2 first field dressings, and tuff cut scissors each. The medic will issue you with two morphine and your own first aid kit. actions on injury Platoon sergeant and medic will deal with. Actions on infection" sighing hard to emphasis his point "there is no cure currently so it will be a personal decision.

Actions on the enemy: wait for my QBO's

Prisoners: are to be handed over to the police.

Transport: you have your details that's your waggon.

**Command and signals.**

Coy HQ is at the north east police station Regimental is here

Platoon HQ is in the Coyote with me.

If I die then the platoon sergeant takes over and so on down the chain.

Signals we will be using bowman and PRR in clear there is no crypto for them section commanders have a copy of all signals and frequency's for them. PRR channels, platoon is on channel 1, 1 section you have 2, 2 section is 3, snipers is 4 Our call sign is **Jackal** I am J0A the sgt is J01 1section is J10C –J10D, 2 section J20C J20D, snipers, J30 Medic J01C reme J01D.

Right then lads synchronize watches" everyone started to sort there watches to take the time "in 2 minutes it will be 13:45." silence descended as the men got ready

"in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. mark 1. 2. 3. 4. 5.

Any final questions." there was no answer.

"Right get feed and mount up I want to be out of here by 14:45."

0000

Dan was sitting next to his Wimk checking his rifle over when 2 Boots came into his vision.

"Whats that Rifle you have?" a feminine voice questioned.

on looking up, he followed the lines of her body up to her face dressed in a black combat suit that was open revelling her ample breasts behind a white tank top she had purple hair in a high pony tail and reddish eyes

"Ehh oh hello. It's an accuracy international L115a3 .338 Arctic Warfare Magnum. You're that lass from the sniper pair we're escorting. I'm Dan our sniper number 1 nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Rika the other number 1. Mind if I have a look?"

"So you're the number 1? I thought it was the bloke and sure here" opening the bolt, he handed over the rifle, showing that it was clear. As he realised his comment and pummelled is self internally.

"What a girl can't shoot" she teased at his obvious discomfort at his remark "I would love to have one of these, shame it's a bolt action."

"The best snipers rifles are a bolt action. This is the rifle holds the world record for a confirmed kill at 2,475 meters. A friend of mine Craig holds it. I have an 1800 meter kill myself. What are you using?"

Looking at his rifle she heard his small story. "This is impressive, so is that kill you will have to tell me about it some time." she handed back the rifle "I have a H&K PSG1 here" Rika swung her rifle from behind her back presenting it to Dan.

Taking the gun Dan then proceeded to inspect it. "Not bad… good for urban environments I fired one at Fort Benning last year, on the show and tell day."

"Really I was there I placed 5 in Japan 30 in the world how did you do" she boosted a little

Laughing a little while, he answered. "Well I was using this, so I had an advantage on you. But 4nd in the UK and 17th in the world."

Pouting slightly Rika took her rifle back. "You heard much about what is happening out there?"

"Nope… just the Intel we have so far… is what you heard in the orders. I'll just deal with it when I get out there and see it all for myself."

Lighting a cigar she sat next to him. "Good attitude you have there... want one?"

Taking a cigar he put it in his mouth lighting it and breathing in deeply. "Thanks, nice cigar... mind if I ask you something."

"No go ahead."

Not thinking much about it and thinking what's the worst that could happen? He asked. "You got a number?"

Choking slightly she turned to face him. "You trying to pick me up or something?"

"Yes… I don't do beating around the bush."

Laughing as she got out her note book and scribbled down her number. "Because you are so forward here. But have you got any other means to contact you."

"Yep here is my number and just encase we are to give you this frequency its to me and my number 2 he should be talking with yours now about it you have the callsigh."

"Jackal three zero I think ours is Serra Alpha Tango sixteen"

0000

Looking from afar at the laughing and joking snipers was Grant and Mac

"Fucking hell foxy he did not waste any time did he?" Mac said to his friend

Grant grunted a reply "That's sneaky snipers for you. Anyway time to break them up" waking out to the guys "Right lads mount up!"

There was a flurry of activity and shouts, as men mounted their equipment and engines sparked into life. After everyone was in the vehicles Grant turned to the Boss giving him a thumbs up.

The Boss keyed the presell, of his PRR and spoke into the microphone. "All call signs this is Jackal zero radio check over." In turn and order the men responded "Jackal zero one ok over, Jackal one zero ok over, Jackal two zero ok over" after the last of the platoon checked in the Boss keyed in again all call signs ok out.

Looking at his driver and loading the Gimpy in front of him and haring the rest of the vehicles loading he keyed the mike again. "Hello all call signs this is Jackal zero _**Nemo me impune lacessit**_ Lets roll… out."

Grant Grufte at his driver smudge "fucking Rupert using Latin it should be _Cha togar m' fhearg gun dìoladhf" _As he reaches over first bumpinghim. "Follow on."

0000

"With the last of the preparations done we headed out into the unknown." the young boy interrupted his grandfather "then what happened?"

With a wink the old man answered "We drove into the mouth of hell… but right now it is time for lunch young one."

_**Nemo me impune lacessit.**_ Latin for _No one attacks me with impunit. _ Motto of the Black Watch

_Cha togar m' fhearg gun dìoladh; _Scottish gaylic_ for: No one can harm me unpunished._

Authors note: so here is chapter 2 please read and review. so I can get some sort of reaction


End file.
